The Upsides Of Prom
by SVUlover
Summary: Miley is forced by Lily to attend senior prom, but, with the appearance of a certain someone, she decides that maybe, just maybe, prom has its upsides. Jiley, slight loliver. ONESHOT.


"Miley, come on, its senior prom, you can't miss it!" Lily sighed again.

I stubbornly sat on my couch, staring at the TV. "I went to junior prom. I don't have a date for prom, and I'm sorry, but I'm not going with Aaron again. He's a really nice guy and all, but he's not my guy. I want my date to be someone that will mean something. And if I don't have one, I'm not going."

"But Miley, it's our senior prom. I can't go to prom without my best friend!"

"You'll have Oliver. A boyfriend and a best friend all in one!"

"Miley, please," Lily begged, blocking my view of the TV. Her lips turned in to a puppy pout. "It will mean a lot to me – it'll be something you and I can look back on together! And we need to go dress shopping."

I sighed. She knew I couldn't turn down shopping.

"Miley, if ya don't go, you'll regret it." Dad said from the kitchen.

I groaned. "Fine. I'll go."

Lily squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back, but looked over her shoulder at the TV, where a preview for Jake Ryan's new movie played.

It'd been two years since we'd spoken, two _long_ years. He'd come to school some days, few and far in between, but he'd be so surrounded by girls, I couldn't get to him.

I knew he was still enrolled at Seaview, and teachers sent him assignments.

I didn't know if he'd be back for prom, or to walk at graduation.

It was hard being friends with your ex.

But it was even harder when you're still madly, totally, and completely…in love with him.

--

Early Saturday morning, two weeks before prom, Lily appeared at my house at nine in the morning, drug me out of bed, and forced me to dress and get in her car. We drove to Los Angeles, to the big mall there to go dress shopping.

We each got a armful of dresses before heading to the fitting rooms, where we changed in to and out of dress after dress, modeling each one for each other.

It took Lily and hour to find hers.

Right when she stepped out of the fitting room, I knew she was in love with it, and it looked amazing on her.

The dress was made out of purple satin, with sparkles everywhere. It was a halter, with a plunging V-neck line that ended at her waist. The straps of the halter were outlined in Rhine stones, and the dress hugged her perfectly all the way down until it stopped at her ankles, and a little train fell to the floor.

"You look like you're about to step off the runway Lily!" I said, "Go for it!"

"You think?" She asked nervously.

"Totally! It's perfect."

"I do love it," She smiled. "You're right. It is perfect."

I smiled at her, and she stepped back in to change in to her own clothes.

I stepped in to the fitting room to put on another dress.

I still couldn't find one. Two more hours later, I gave up. "See Lily, it's an omen. I'm not supposed to go!"

"You'll find a dress Miley. Let's keep looking." Lily said, pulling me towards the racks.

Then, my eyes landed on the dress.

It was on a mannequin, and it was purple. The bodice was tightly bound with a diamond binding it over the right hipbone and the bottom of the dress fans out with three layers of alternately diagonal fabric.

"I love it," I said, pointing at it. "That's it, I want that one."

"Let's see if you can try it on," Lily suggested.

I shook my head. "That's it. If it's not my size, I'll get it altered, I need that dress."

--

The two weeks passed quickly. The day of the prom, Lily insisted we get manis and pedis well we got our hair done, and so we did.

Then, we returned to my house where we did each other's make up and got ready up in my room.

It was nearing seven when we descended the stairs, to the living room, where dad, Lily's mom, and Oliver's parents were waiting, with Oliver.

Oliver's jaw was dropped as he saw Lily, and he stepped forward, taking her hand as she stepped off the last stair.

"You look beautiful, Lily." He said, grinning.

She smiled back, "Thanks, Ollie."

"You look great too, Miley," He said to me.

I smiled. "Thanks."

He slid the corsage on her wrist, and then we had to take pictures.

Daddy walked to me as Ms. Truscott and Ms. Oken snapped away at Lily and  
Oliver.

"You look beautiful, bud," He said.

"Thanks daddy," I sighed.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asked.

"I don't want to go by myself." I said. "It's obvious I'm the third wheel."

"Well Miley, that's why we're best friends," Lily said, in front of me now, with Oliver.

"Yup," Oliver said, sharing a knowing look with her.

I looked between them, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Hi, Miley." I turned around at his voice, my heart speeding up when I turned to see Jake Ryan behind me, in a tux and holding a corsage the color of my dress.

"Jake," I said softly. "But how…?"

"I arranged to surprise you…with a little help from your friends and dad." He grinned. "It was their job to make you agree to go, and make sure you had your dream dress. I got this for you." He smiled, and took my hand, sliding the corsage on my wrist.

"Thanks," I smiled, my heart fluttering when he smiled back.

The parents quickly ushered Jake and I over for pictures of him and I, me and Lily, Lily, Oliver and I, Oliver and I, Lily and Jake, and the four of us together, before we all ventured outside where Jake's car waited.

Lily squeezed my hand and grinned as we headed for the car, and I smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

--

"Okay ladies and gents, it's time for the last dance of your senior prom, make sure you share it with someone special. Here's the song you guys voted for the last song to be, One In A Million, by Hannah Montana." The DJ said, and the all to familiar tune began.

Jake twirled me around, and pulled me to him, resting his arms around my waist, mine found their way around his neck.

How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew

That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

After a moment of silence, Jake asked, "Did you have fun tonight?"

I nodded, smiling at him, "A lot of fun, Jake. Thanks for doing this, it means a lot to me."

"I'm glad you had fun, and…you don't have to thank me. I wanted to do this."

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye_

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

"I've thought about you…every day since we've been apart." He admitted softly.

_Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
_  
"Oh." I said softly, surprised.

"I tried to get over you…tell myself that we can't be more then friends. But I love you Miley. So, so much. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. And I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it." He whispered.

My breath caught in my throat.

_All this time I was looking for love  
Tryin ta make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch  
_  
Slowly, I said, "This is the only song I wrote myself, without any of my dad's help." I told him. "It's about you."

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy.  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
_  
I don't know what I expected to happen, but I was caught off guard as his warm, soft lips were pressed against mine. I eagerly kissed him back.

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Tryin ta make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

When the kiss ended, I breathed in deeply, and looked up in to his eyes. "I love you too." I said firmly, and he grinned. Gosh I love his smile.  
_  
I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

"I know it won't be easy," He said softly in my ear, "But I'm more then willing to ive us another try if you are."

I looked up at him, and softly said, "I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't say…yes."

He smiled, and kissed me again, as what was now our song played in the background.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah_

_One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million_

The song eventually came to an end, and the prom was announced officially over.

Oliver, Lily, Jake, and I found out way out to Jakes car, and then dropped Lily and Oliver at Lily's house, before he drove to mine. He helped me out of the car, and we slowly walked up to the porch, and turned to face each other.

Both my hands where in his, and he gently pulled my lips to his again.

"You aren't going to disappear again on me, are you?" I asked him quietly.

"Well, I know of one thing…my agents trying to get a deal for me to jump start my music career by opening on tour for Hannah Montana. I don't know if you know her, though." He said.

I slowly grinned. "Really? Cause I think I know her…we're really close. You could say she's my other half."

He laughed, and pulled me in to his arms in a hug.

"This is going to be my last tour, you know." I told him. "Hannah's goodbye. I'm going to Julliard in the fall, to work on my music. Then I want to produce and direct."

"I'm going to Julliard too." He said.

"Are you serious?" I asked, pulling away. "Stalker."

"I am not a stalker! I want to go to college like normal people, and so I choose a college to help with what I'm doing. The fact that you're going there is just a plus."

"So the prom was just the beginning." I stated. He nodded.

"Aren't you glad you gave in to Lily? Doesn't prom have its pluses?"

"I don't know." I teased.

He caught my lips in a kiss, and when it broke, I grinned. "I guess prom does have it'sd upsides."

* * *

Yea…this was a random idea I got from the newest episode, "Promma Mia," so, please read and review!!!

**-Jen**


End file.
